


A Sky Full of Stars

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: A quick summary on how to impress your exceptionally attractive and rich French boyfriend: take him somewhere nice, spend too much money on good wine, and remember to bring glasses. [Based off of an AU my discord family made]





	A Sky Full of Stars

_"'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_   
_I'm gonna give you my heart_   
_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_   
_'Cause you light up the path"_   
_-Coldplay_

 

The whispering of winds drew a cool breeze through the thick May air, broken by the guttural rumble of a rusted pickup truck heading out of town. Not that Goldsboro, Texas was a really large city sort of town, but it was nice to get away from the people there and go somewhere nice and secluded.

It was even nicer that Lewin had probably the most gorgeous man in existence sitting in the truck next to him.

His name was Arthur Auguste Arthur, a French aristocrat who was on a business trip in the sleepy town of Goldsboro when he ran into Lewin in his cousin’s pawn shop. Arthur was a tall guy with lots of long blond hair and intense blue eyes that Lewin could just get lost in. He focused on the road though pointedly, but relaxed as farms and ranches thinned along the dusty county road he was taking.

“Where exactly are we going?” Arthur asked in the sexiest French-accented English possible. Lewin grinned at Arthur cheerfully and pulled over to a secluded area on top of a hill.

“We’re here,” he announced. Arthur stepped out of Lewin’s truck delicately and stretched (letting out a little moan that Lewin really liked) before looking around.

“Where... is here?” he asked.

“It’s a little place I like to go to,” Lewin explained, opening the back door of his truck and pulling out a soft and clean quilt. He knew Arthur wouldn’t like to lay down on something dirty, after all. Lewin unfolded the quilt and lined the flatbed of his truck with it, returning to his back seat to pull out some pillows, another quilt, a basket with a nice red wine and a small telescope.

“Have a seat,” he patted the quilt quickly, watching Arthur with hope and expectation in his eyes. He could see Arthur hesitate and his chest dropped.... And then Arthur sat down delicately on the quilt. Lewin’s face lit up in a smile and he could see Arthur’s eyes soften.  
A silence stretched between them and Lewin wasn’t sure if he liked that- he felt uncomfortable, embarrassed. What if this was too silly for Arthur? Lewin ran a hand through his hair (he made sure to wash it, took care even to condition it. It felt silky) and glanced up. He swallowed. Emotions were so complicated.

“I come out here,” he began, he voice a little quieter, “ to look at the stars,”  
Arthur glanced up at them and paused, frowning.

“The sun hasn’t set yet,” he commented.

“Well yeah,” Lewin nodded. “I can’t take you to a show halfway through, now can I?”

“Oh,” Arthur replied, squinting at the sunset. “I thought that was the show,”

“The sunset?” Lewin appraised the evening sky, which displayed vivid oranges and violets, reflecting off of a few wispy clouds ( cirrus, the logical part of Lewin’s brain supplied) in a beautiful array. “Oh, yeah. That’s pretty great too,”

Arthur actually snorted, which tore Lewin’s attention away from the sky and towards the other male. He looked beautiful in the setting sunlight, a sort of amber cast falling on his golden hair and skin. Arthur’s eyes were closed, but one cracked open.

“You’re supposed to be watching the sunset, I believe,” he remarked.

“You’re prettier,” Lewin replied thoughtlessly, a crooked grin blooming on his face before his brain could catch up and chastise him for how stupid that sounded.  
Arthur’s eyes softened and the expression on his face warmed as he reached across Lewin’s lap for the bottle of wine he’d bought. The soft pressure of his arm across Lewin’s legs made his skin warm pleasantly, like he was laying in full sun.

“You’re quite the sweet-talker,” he remarked, inspecting the bottle for a few moments before shrugging. “Did you bring glasses?”  
Lewin froze.

He slowly turned to his basket, even though he knew full well (what kind of a moron brings wine without glasses) that he had no such vessels to transport the wine. Then, equally as slowly, he turned back to Arthur and shook his head.

“Oh. I was looking forward to it...” Arthur sighed.

“We could just drink it from the bottle,” Lewin suggested. Arthur looked at him, offended. “Or... not,”

“That’s unsanitary,” he muttered.

“It’s just us,” Lewin pointed out with a shrug. “Or, we can save it for later. I’m easy either way,”

“Hm,” Arthur stared at the wine seriously, as if enough concentration would materialize glasses for them. He looked up at the fading sunset, and then back to the bottle. After a few moments of this, he elegantly cracked open the bottle and took a swig.

Lewin crowed with delight and watched, taking delight in how Arthur’s throat bobbed. Arthur swallowed primly and handed the bottle over to Lewin, a daring look in his eyes. That look made Lewin’s heart pound. He reached over to take the bottle from Arthur, their hands touching and lingering.

“It’s sweet,” Arthur told Lewin.

“The wine?” Lewin asked.

“Yes,” Arthur nodded. “You chose well,”

Lewin beamed at the praise and took his own inglorious swig with the sort of casualness of someone who did this kind of thing a lot. Lewin wasn’t much of a wine drinker- whiskey was his poison of choice, sometimes vodka when things in the family got bad- but this stuff was good. He did a good job.

“Next time I’ll bring glasses,” he assured Arthur, handing the bottle back over. Arthur hesitated for a moment, but took a healthy drink.

“This is...fine,” Arthur shook his head.

“You don’t have to lie for my sake,” Lewin replied, shaking his head. He hated it when couples lied to each other to make each other feel better- it was a waste. He’d told Arthur as much, on their third date.

“I’m not lying,” Arthur looked at Lewin seriously, handing him the bottle of wine. “This is simply... more intimate than I am accustomed to. Ordinarily, I’d hate it. But it’s alright, because it’s you,”

Oh.

“Oh,” Lewin said quietly, feeling his face grow red. Was it the wine? He hadn’t drank enough wine to get all giggly and flustered yet.... “Thanks,”

“You’re quite welcome,” Arthur grinned now- it was perfect, something warmer than the plastic sort of smiles he gave out while he was working. Now, he was a lot more

relaxed. His shoulders and back were softer now and he was progressively leaning back more and more. Lewin himself was reclining back against the blanket naturally.

“Hey look. It’s Venus,” Lewin pointed above them. Arthur squinted at the sky and frowned.

“That?” he asked pointing.

“ Nah, that’s Arcturus. He’s a part of the constellation Bootes,” Lewin explained.

“Bootes,” Arthur repeated.

“Yeah. Look over this way...” Lewin scooched over close to Arthur and directed his finger to point. “That one. That’s Venus,”

“Goddess of love,” Arthur murmured and Lewin became very aware of how close they were- nearly pressed up against each other, with Lewin’s hand clasped over Arthur’s.

“Yeah,” Lewin replied, shivering even in the thick summer air.

“Tell me what I’m seeing,” Arthur ordered. Lewin chuckled and groped around for his telescope, opening it up to peek.

“Lesse... we’ll be able to see it better as it gets darker. So that group of stars by Venus? That’s Virgo. Yanno, from the zodiac,” Lewin explained, passing the telescope over to Arthur, who peered through it. “And if you follow that curve, you can see Jupiter, which is right over Libra,”

“That one actually looks like a balance. Most of them just look like clusters of stars,” Arthur remarked.

“It’s called pareidolia,” Lewin offered. “When people see faces in clouds or images in the skies. I guess it’s just we tiny humans trying to make sense of the universe, or something like that.”

“Hm,” Arthur shifted a little closer to Lewin and curled an arm around Lewin’s waist. Lewin melted into the touch, carefully reciprocating. They were far enough out that if anyone noticed them snuggling, they wouldn’t be able to make out quite who they were, let alone what they were doing. Still, Lewin peeked up to squint at the nearest highway.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked.

“Just checking,” Lewin settled back down. “So, where were we? We were at Libra, right?”

“Mm,” Arthur agreed.

“So over here above Libra? That’s Lupus,” Lewin explained.

“The wolf,” Arthur supplied.

“Yeah,” Lewin nodded. They both fell silent as the sky darkened and the stars brightened.

“You can almost touch them,” Arthur remarked quietly, breaking their silence.

“Yeah,” Lewin nodded. “I love this place,”

“I can tell,” Arthur was looking at Lewin now, which made his cheeks flush a little bit. He wasn’t used to those intense blue eyes on him like they were now.  
When Arthur leaned over to kiss Lewin, it felt as natural as the sunset. Lewin reached up to tangle his hands in Arthur’s hair, humming softly as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss. Lewin could taste the sweetness of wine on Arthur’s lips and sucked on his lower lip softly. Arthur groaned, which made Lewin grin. He rather liked that noise.  
“No one’s around,” Arthur pulled away to whisper to Lewin, their faces only inches apart. “You don’t have to keep looking to the road for onlookers.”

“I’m sorry,” Lewin muttered breathlessly. “You’ve got a reputation and-”

“I don’t care,” Arthur tightened his arm around Lewin’s waist and pulled the smaller man on top of him. Even in the low light Lewin could see how intensely those eyes looked up at him- although now that Lewin was straddling Arthur, his eyes weren’t really what Lewin was focusing on. He shifted his hips on top of Arthur experimentally, enjoying the rush of heat he felt and the darkening of Arthur’s cheeks. An impish kind of grin etched onto Lewin’s face as he bent over and kissed Arthur.

“I like this view better, I think,” Lewin murmured, feeling a fresh wave of something- moxie?- roll over him as he began to undo Arthur’s nice button-up shirt. Lewin palmed warm flesh as much as he could, his personal mission now to make Arthur squirm as much as he could. Arthur’s hands were all over Lewin too- they were as soft as they looked, and when they tangled up in Lewin’s curled locks, he leaned into the hand for a beat before bending down to pepper Arthur’s jawline and neck with soft kisses. Those kisses got a few nips interspersed into them, which made Arthur whine quite agreeably. All during this, Lewin kept his hips as still as they could be, focusing more on exploring the work of art under him rather than letting everything end too quickly. “Mmm, you’re beautiful,”

“Ah,” Arthur murmured, tipping his head back a moment as Lewin shifted down so he could comfortably kiss Arthur’s sternum. He had to pause and unbutton more shirt, quickly following his fingers with his lips as he dotted soft kisses in an uneven line from Arthur’s sternum down his navel. Lewin could see (and feel) Arthur’s breathing quicken, and felt the need to gently nip at Arthur’s skin just above his waistline.

“Hey, _tersero_ ,” he murmured, glancing up at Arthur. “Is this ok?”

“ _Q-que_?” Arthur stammered out. Lewin settled, resting his chin in his palm and laying fairly comfortably over Arthur’s legs.

“I’d like to suck your dick if that’s ok,” he explained patiently. Arthur’s face flushed incredibly, which made Lewin feel warm all over.

“Uh- you can’t- I mean you are welcome to but- people don’t just... say that,” Arthur stammered, his accent getting thicker.

“Consent is important!” Lewin chastised Arthur lightly, starting to work on Arthur’s belt. He could feel Arthur shift and squirm a little and paused. “Are you sure you’re ok with it? I mean, I can stop-

“No.” Arthur halfway sat up, his voice getting a little fierce. Lewin looked up at Arthur seriously, scanning that gorgeous face of his for any sign of discomfort. Arthur bit his lip.

“Babe, you’ll wreck those lovely lips of yours,” Lewin frowned slightly, a pout forming.

“This hasn’t-” Arthur stopped himself and it was clear he was trying to translate what he wanted to say. “-uh. Happened before,”

“Oh,” Lewin glanced to the side, not really wanting to bring up his past experiences. This was a good one, this one was going to be... memorable. “Are you sure-”

“Stop asking me that,” Arthur whined, squirming some more. Lewin grinned slowly, and resumed undoing Arthur’s pants.

“Whoo, designer,” he commented, pulling down Arthur’s briefs and kissing his left hip teasingly. Arthur whined something incoherent that may have been in French- at this point in time, Lewin was more focused on the task at hand. He palmed Arthur’s length (already starting to harden, which was really cute) and stroked him slowly, taking his time in kissing along the soft skin on Arthur’s inner thigh. Arthur spread his legs as best he could, squirming so his pants were at his knees, which made Lewin’s job easier. He took a moment to just look at Arthur, feeling a fond smile spread across his face. Lewin kissed Arthur’s head before taking the tip of his erection into his mouth, going slow. The gasps Arthur let out went straight to Lewin’s groin and he had to resist the urge to rut against Arthur’s legs as he worked more of his lover into his mouth. He could tell by the tension in Arthur’s thighs that Arthur was resisting doing much the same. If Lewin had room, he would have grinned again. Instead, he swiped his tongue along Arthur’s underside, eliciting another moan from Arthur (whose hands had wound up in Lewin’s hair and Lewin was so glad he conditioned). His scalp burned a little as Arthur tugged, which caused Lewin to take in a breath through his nose and swallow Arthur as far as he could fit. He had to focus his breathing to settle down his gag reflex, but managed. Lewin bobbed his head, pulling back to focus on the tip of Arthur’s member before swallowing him again. He kept his hands on Arthur’s hips, now feeling the twitches of movement- would Arthur fuck his face? That thought was much more arousing than Lewin had anticipated and he relaxed his grip on Arthur’s hips in silent permission.  
In the past, this sort of activity was approached by Lewin with a cold sort of calculating. Here? Lewin was enraptured. Arthur’s natural musk was filling his lungs, the whimpers and moans and cries Arthur was letting out were filling Lewin’s head and easing him into a desperate kind of haze- he stilled his head as Arthur began to rut into his mouth, his lover’s hands twisted into Lewin’s hair desperately- that’s what Arthur was calling him, mon amour, and that moniker filled Lewin’s chest with some kind of emotion he wasn’t sure if he’d felt much of.

When Arthur came, Lewin swallowed him greedily. He listened to Arthur’s rough breathing with satisfaction, pressing some more lazy kisses along Arthur’s hips and up his stomach. As soon as he was in reach, Arthur grabbed Lewin and pulled him in for a kiss. Lewin reciprocated, curling his arms around Arthur’s head and pressing him close. Arthur rolled his hips against Lewin and rolled to pin Lewin onto his (now rumpled) quilt, a large hand snaking down to cup Lewin’s (noticeable) erection. Lewin immediately rolled his hips into Arthur’s hand, groaning softly.

“You like doing... this?” Arthur asked quietly.

“I like hearing you moan,” Lewin replied. “I like seeing you come apart like that. You’re more amazing than a sky full of stars,”

“Oh,” Arthur murmured, squeezing Lewin firmly. Lewin arched his back, hissing as he tried to get more contact, more friction. More Arthur.  
Arthur fumbled with Lewin’s pants and Lewin squirmed a little at the loss of attention- he was rewarded though, as cool night air hit him and was replaced by Arthur’s soft and large and delicate hands- god he was good with those hands. Even though Lewin tried to (by habit) keep himself quiet, Arthur managed to get several good gasps and moans out of Lewin when he came. After that, there was silence aside from soft and ragged breath. Arthur was still on top of Lewin, and Lewin wrapped his arms around Arthur to pull him close. He needed proof that this wasn’t a dream, a sick kind of hallucination.

“You’re real,” Lewin mumbled.

“Very much so,” Arthur replied. Lewin buried his nose in Arthur’s neck and squeezed him.

“I don’t want to go back home yet,” he mumbled.

“Me neither,” Arthur agreed, managing to pull his own pants up as the night cooled (somewhat). “We should stay here. Your choice of venues is excellent,”

“Not as good as my choice of boyfriends,” Lewin remarked dryly, kissing Arthur again. Arthur laughed heartily, snuggling close.


End file.
